kisameibrafandomcom-20200214-history
C 444
444: The blood slaughter eruption asked the monthly ticket!!!! Saw that Cloud Moon Prince leads one crowd of Cloud Moon Ghost Clan disciple to appear here, Qiurong Wanxue immediately the complexion changes, Cloud Moon Prince appears here, this absolutely is not the coincidence, at this time, she understands that Black Cloud's Young Master was why secure. Li Qi Ye saw that Cloud Moon Prince leads one group of disciples to appear here, he smiles, does not lose one's temper, like this small method, this type slightly plans, this small plot, that does not enter his discernment simply. He day after day under can plan, like Cloud Moon Prince this small method, that is just the child has played small trick that's all of each family in the Li Qi Ye eye. Qiurong Wanxue elegant eyes one cold, sinking sound said: „Cloud Moon Prince, could it be that this matter your can Cloud Moon Clan also insert inadequate?” Cloud Moon Prince shows the smiling face, thinks loosely clean, he said with a smile: „The Qiurong miss, I as Cloud Moon Clan Successor, will favor any side. A moment ago Qiurong Wanxue and Black Cloud's Young Master words I also heard, although said that this matter Qiurong miss thinks Black Cloud's Young Master is the statement of only one of the parties, however” „If had bandits and thieves to steal away Black Cloud Clan treasure, that cannot to release, the Qiurong miss you say easily was?” A Cloud Moon Prince natural appearance, said: „Since this Young Master Li is the Snow Shadow Clan distinguished guest, the Qiurong miss is not willing to make Black Cloud's Young Master take away him.” Here, Cloud Moon Prince has coughed, said: „No matter what, this matter either , either, neither , neither, is hard concluded. Is inferior to this, my no talent is willing to do to rule for both sides. If this Human Race Young Master Li has not stolen the Black Cloud Clan thing, then, Young Master Li should put out the thing to make the guarantee.” „Makes the guarantee with any thing!” A six small disciple cannot bear say. This matter Cloud Moon Clan inserts one suddenly, this circumstance is obviously disadvantageous to Li Qi Ye . Cloud Moon Prince said with a smile: „Since here is Fengdu City, that uses the Fengdu City thing to make the guarantee. Young Master Li Night Sea fished for takes to make the guarantee Night Yang Fish as well as that turtle that. If confirmed really Young Master Li is pure, these things momentarily can return to Young Master Li, naturally Young Master Li has a guilty conscience to escape accidentally, this also well pays indemnity for the damage of Black Cloud Clan. Then, the Qiurong miss did not use under the load the responsibility.” „The Qiurong miss, you said that is this so.” Here, Cloud Moon Prince said to Qiurong Wanxue with a smile. Qiurong Wanxue can be Clan Head, she is not idle the generation and other, at this time she understands that any bandits and thieves, any Black Cloud Clan lost treasure, that is just snare that's all that Black Cloud's Young Master and Cloud Moon Prince suppose, has circled a great-circle, is to Li Qi Ye that turtle. Such matter one wants also to understand that Night Sea only left Night Yang Fish, Li Qi Ye has bailed out a turtle suddenly, this was the extraordinary thing, Cloud Moon Prince is drools absolutely obviously this turtle. Qiurong Wanxue shakes the head, the sinking sound said: „Cloud Moon Prince, this matter cannot say that depends on Young Master Li precious thing of Black Cloud's Young Master person of words under on detaining! If the Cloud Moon Prince sincerity must make the referee, then under my Snow Shadow Clan momentarily can take on the responsibility. Young Master Li in my Snow Shadow Clan to be a guest, if Black Cloud Clan has the ironclad proof, momentarily can come my Snow Shadow Clan important person.” „The Qiurong miss, this matter was difficult to manage.” Cloud Moon Prince shakes the head saying: „I believe the Qiurong miss, but, representative I do not believe Human Race. If he is not willing to mortgage, only then followed one me.” Peng Zhuang six small are filled with righteous indignation, looks angrily at Cloud Moon Prince, this was clarifies them to frame Li Qi Ye ! Qiurong Wanxue kept off in front of Li Qi Ye , the manner was firm, the sinking sound said: „Cloud Moon Prince, since Young Master Li is our Snow Shadow Clan honored guest, our snow shadow is then safe to him! My Snow Shadow Clan will not make anybody carry off Young Master Li.” Cloud Moon Prince immediately complexion one cold, said: „The Qiurong miss, I admires you very much, wants to help you very much. But, this matter no small matter, if the Qiurong miss you are determined to shelter Human Race bandits and thieves, when the time comes I want to help the Qiurong miss, only feared that my clan various elders will also condemn, if Snow Shadow Clan insists on being probable with entire Ghost race for the enemy, later only feared that Nether Boundary is difficult Snow Shadow Clan the foothold. When the time comes, the Qiurong miss wants to subside this matter, is not easy! Only feared that at the appointed time the Qiurong miss must pay a bigger price!” „Cloud Moon Prince, you threaten me?” Qiurong Wanxue has revealed the scowl immediately, although Snow Shadow Ghost Clan is a small clan, this representative their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan does not have the opinion. Looks at Qiurong Wanxue to keep off in own front, protects the chicken to be the same just like the hen, stands smiles in Li Qi Ye that behind had not opened the mouth. Li Qi Ye has clapped on the fragrant shoulder of Qiurong Wanxue gently, unflustered, said with a smile: „Clan Head Qiurong, small matter gives me like this.” „But” Qiurong Wanxue is worried to say. Li Qi Ye beckoned with the hand lightly, has prevented the Qiurong Wanxue words, he smiled, has stood, looked at Cloud Moon Prince languidly their eyes, languidly said: „I give the you two choice, either leave immediately, either I have killed you personally! The day of knowing the limitation has much leave to me far, otherwise has angered me, extinguishes your entire clan!” Li Qi Ye such words made Peng Zhuang six slightly scared immediately, this saying also said too rampantly too domineering, Qiurong Wanxue stare blankly, she was also also worried that Li Qi Ye this was must tear to pieces the facial skin with the opposite party completely. Regarding Qiurong Wanxue, Black Cloud Ghost Clan, but, Cloud Moon Ghost Clan is not that affable, Cloud Moon Prince he may, not only representative he, behind him also the formidable patriarchal clans, this is being strength of the country. „Thing of acting recklessly, the heaven has group of you not to walk, hell does not have” by Human Race boy such despising, Cloud Moon Prince is angry immediately, blood energy clashes, the King aura is billowing. However, his words have not said that „hiccup”, has stopped, in this moment, he had been caught the neck by a Li Qi Ye hand, the whole person is slung by Li Qi Ye high, could not say including a few words. The Li Qi Ye speed was too fast, no one has seen clearly, nobody sees Li Qi Ye take action, only saw that he was a hand has supported Cloud Moon Prince now. „Stopping” sees Imperial Prince to have difficult, the Cloud Moon Ghost Clan disciple on the scene in great surprise, the instantaneous dozens disciples rushes ahead, the complete disciples offer a sacrifice to treasure weapon, cut to kill to Li Qi Ye . The disciple who regarding rushing ahead, Li Qi Ye looks straight at continually has not looked, big hand, hoodwinks the public, the Cloud Moon Ghost Clan disciple who instantaneously killing pinched completely in the hand. „Scoffing”, how these sacrifices kill the treasure weapon disciple not to understand a matter, their complete people were the crumb together with their treasure weapon by Li Qi all of a sudden, changed to blood fog. The sudden variation, has been scared all people, by Cloud Moon Prince that Li Qi Ye has a stranglehold is complexion deathly white, scared shitless. „You, you, you, you, if dares with and with Ghost race for the enemy, Nether Sacred World to, probably not have your foothold.” At this time the Cloud Moon Prince speech trembles, he was scared. Li Qi Ye lightly looked at his one eyes, said carefreely with a smile: „With Ghost race for enemy? At least the small clan like your Cloud Moon Clan did not have the qualifications and I for the enemy! Also, how even if with Ghost race for the enemy, blocks my way, Doesn't to say is the ghost, even if Deities, even if Immortal King, I am also same kill without mercy.” „You” Cloud Moon Prince were frightened are frightened out of one's wits, but, his words have not said that „puff”, the Li Qi Ye five fingers draw, pinched blood fog him all of a sudden. „I, I, my mother, I, I, we run away quickly.” Was scared in nearby Black Cloud's Young Master as well as several disciples, the urination pants, recovered, they tumbled, wanted to run away. Li Qi Ye has smiled, said languidly with a smile: „Since came, do not want to walk.” Saying, counts on the fingers a ball. „bo” the person, Black Cloud's Young Master their these run away has not escaped two steps, changed to one group of blood fog under Li Qi Ye one finger. „With me for the enemy, is not the wise action.” After take action has tidied up Cloud Moon Prince them, Li Qi Ye has patted clapping, smiles, this regarding him, that is just not worthy of mentioning matter that's all. At this time, Qiurong Wanxue, Peng Zhuang six are small, they were daunted, among these many person a twinkling had been destroyed completely by Li Qi Ye , Black Cloud's Young Master is also good, Cloud Moon Prince, absolutely does not have the strength of revolt in the hand of Li Qi Ye , is similar to the ant cricket is simply same, even Lian Yilou were inferior. Qiurong Wanxue recovers with great difficulty, she deeply shouted inspired, but, was still shocks to be hard to say the words in the heart. Black Cloud's Young Master, but, Cloud Moon Prince that is genuine Royal Noble , compared with her, Cloud Moon Prince cultivation or is almost, but, where cannot miss to go. However, is such formidable Royal Noble, is not including the ants in the Li Qi Ye hand, in his hands, the opportunity of Cloud Moon Prince revolt does not have, Li Qi Ye pinches him pinching an ant is easier. How this does not make Qiurong Wanxue shock, they and Li Qi Ye have been together for one month, although said that Li Qi Ye catches Night Yang Fish to be very mysterious, Qiurong Wanxue also thinks Li Qi Ye extremely in the mysticalness, but, this is only stops at fishing for Night Yang Fish this matter, from, on the one hand to look, Li Qi Ye likely is not a formidable invincible powerhouse. Li Qi Ye cultivation looks like average, moreover age and Peng Zhuang they are similar, this how to look likely is not a powerhouse, but, Li Qi Ye actually easily pinches Royal Noble today, this is conceivable his cultivation how fearfully. Next